Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a curtain airbag device for a vehicle.
Related Art
International Publication WO 2012/017987 recites a curtain airbag that prevents ejection of a vehicle occupant to outside a vehicle when the vehicle rolls over. This curtain airbag is provided with: a main chamber capable of inflating and expanding along a vehicle side face; a delay chamber that inflates and expands to the front of the main chamber and whose lower end is disposed lower than a door beltline of the vehicle; an ace tab that anchors an upper edge of the delay chamber at an A-pillar; and a support tab that anchors the upper edge of the delay chamber at the A-pillar in a region between the ace tab and a boundary portion between the delay chamber and the main chamber.
The ace tab applies tension to the inflated and expanded curtain airbag. The support tab inhibits the curtain airbag from moving upward during inflation and expansion. Due to the support tab, the delay chamber is inflated and expanded at an appropriate position. Therefore, in a case in which the head area of a front seat occupant collides with the delay chamber, the delay chamber interferes with a door trim properly, which prevents the delay chamber being pushed out to outside the vehicle cabin.
However, in a case in which an oblique collision of the vehicle occurs, due to a pitching action of the vehicle (“nose-diving”), the front portion side of the curtain airbag may swing relatively upward with respect to the vehicle. In such case, when the head area of a front seat occupant collides with the delay chamber, the delay chamber may not interfere with the door trim, and may be pushed out to outside the vehicle cabin, and the head area may not come into contact with the delay chamber as designed for. Therefore, there is scope for improvement in regard to improving vehicle occupant protection performance during an oblique collision of a vehicle.